


Lay In Bed (Contemplating Your Own Death)

by cheesehunter



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Everything is good, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, being scared of stuff u kno, mean-ish Patrick, mindpuke, not like Mean, sad boy!pete, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesehunter/pseuds/cheesehunter
Summary: (title from Don't You Dare Forget The Sun by Get Scared)Sometimes you need a hug.





	Lay In Bed (Contemplating Your Own Death)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellow_backpack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_backpack/gifts).



“If I don’t get cuddles in the next three minutes, I will legitimately die. Like, I’m so lonely and I’m sad and no one wants to hug a sad, lonely boy.” Pete announced, flopping on his bunk dramatically.

 

“Then perish.” Patrick replied without missing a beat as he continued to read the book in his hands.

 

“Aw c’mon, don’t be mean, I’m really sad, man. I just-- I know I’m always joking about it and all but I really do wish I were a better person, like, it’s unfair that everyone around me is so great and I suck and all of you have to put up with the fact that I suck because you’d feel bad ditching me or something. Like, I’d be really miserable if I were alone but at the same time I would get it because you guys don’t deserve the weight that I am..”

 

“Sucks to be you, Pete. Will you shut the fuck up? I’m trying to read.” Patrick responded.

 

Pete hung his head, biting his lip. “Yeah, I’m sorry.”

 

He sighed and curled up in a blanket. Today was really not his day. After a few moments of silence, Patrick spoke again “Alright, don’t be like that, come over here buddy, _I’m_ sorry. It’s just, we’ve been through this so many times and sometimes I just feel like you’re not listening at all, too caught up in your self-hating bullshit.”

 

The black haired boy did crawl into Patrick’s bunk and arms were soon wrapped around him,  drawing circles on his back.

 

“ Do you forgive me for being a bad friend and incredibly annoying?”

 

Patrick landed a very legit slap to Pete’s face, hugging him closer, smirking somewhat. “You’re a dumbass.”

 

“That hurts my feelings.” Pete replied with a big smile that clearly expressed he was joking.

 

“Fine, you’re a dumbass but you’re my dumbass and I love you. Sorta.”

 

“I love you too.” Pete replied, hiding his face into Patrick’s neck, but his tone was too sincere, it wasn’t joking like it usually would be, and it made Patrick’s heart ache a little bit in his chest. “I love you a lot.”

 

Pete was strong, he was very strong, he was funny and so witty, he had a way of stringing words together and making them mean things like you couldn’t dream of, but his mind was like a boat with a hole in it, destined to sink. Nevertheless, Patrick still patched him up every time, and this time would be no different. They did that for each other, making sure none of them ended up in the bottom of the ocean. 

 

Patrick threaded his fingers through the other male’s hair, holding him close to himself, so close he could feel the guy’s heartbeat against his chest. “Breathe with me.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, I’m not having an anxiety attack, I’m just sad.”

 

“Breathe with me.” Patrick repeated, taking none of Pete’s bullshit. “Whatever’s going through that head of yours, you know it’s not true.”

 

Pete hung onto Patrick for dear life, not saying a word, and that was fine too. Sometimes you just need someone to be there with you, sometimes it hurts too much to say what you’re feeling, or they wouldn’t understand, or you don’t want them to know, or you don’t even know what you’re feeling. But this was fine, this was nice, and Pete could go with nice right now.

 


End file.
